Have u got broke up confirmation?
by kaisoosmut
Summary: Terima kasih, hyung telah bertahan selama badai yang kemarin kita lalui. -Kai. SELAMAT BERBAHAGIA KAISOO SHIPPER, BADAI TELAH BERLALU. ONESHOOT


**Have u got broke up confirmation?**

 **Summary**

 **Terima kasih, hyung telah bertahan selama badai yang kemarin kita lalui.** **-Kai**

 **Rate : M**

 **Cast : KAISOO**

 **Genre : Romance**

 **YAOI, Boys Love**

 **Don't Like, Don't Read**

 **Happy Reading**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Thank you guys for your hardwork today!" teriak salah saatu staff dibelakang stage setelah exordium dot berakhir di hari kedua.

"Sungguh! EXO-L adalah yang terbaik, aku benar benar ingin menangis melihat mereka semua tadi" ucap Suho sebagai sang leader yang merasa terharu.

Para member yang lain tidak langsung mengganti pakaian mereka, saking lelahnya mereka langsung merebahkan tubuh mereka disofa ruang ganti.

Tapi Kai, ia hendak melepas bajunya untuk segera berganti dengan kaos polos, tapi Kyungsoo bisa melihat Kai begitu kelelahan.

"Eoh hyung? Kau sudah ganti baju?" Tanya Kai pada kekasihnya itu.

"Gerah Kai, malah rasanya aku ingin segera mandi" ucap Kyungsoo setelah mendudukkan dirinyaa disamping Kai.

"Nadoo hyung"

"Buka bajumu kalau begitu"

"Eoh? Kau nakal sekali sih hyung"

"Eish, yang pervert itu otakmu. Hish"

"Aku lelah hyung"

Kyungsoo yang mengerti kekasihnya sedang manja itu langsung membuka pelan kancing baju Kai sementara Kai asik merebahkan tubuhnya di sofa.

"So lucky to have you, hyung" ucap Kai sambil menatap Kyungsoo yang sedang membuka satu persatu kancing bajunya.

Kyungsoo hanya berdecih kemudian memukul kepala kai dengan telapak tangannya pelan,

"Sampai kapan manja begini, hm?"

"selamanya... hanya denganmu saja hyung" Kai langsung mengecup kening Kyungsoo sebelum akhirnya memakai kaosnya yang sudah Kyungsoo siapkan.

"heyy~ lets take a picture guysssss" teriak para dancer mengajak para member EXO untuk berfoto diluar.

"Jangan lupa setelah ini kita makan enak, ya" Teriak Baekhyun untuk meneyemangati para member dan para dancer lainnya, mereka semua tertawa mengingat Baekhyun dan Kai yang semangat sekali untuk makan sejak mereka masih diatas panggung.

Kai menarik tangan Kyungsoo pelan kemudian merangkulnya sambil berjalan keluar.

(Jadi jangan heran ya kalo hasil foto mereka bersama hanya Kyungsoo dan Kai saja yang sudah ganti baju ㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋ)

.

.

.

DAY-1

Kai yang sedang asik menggeliatkan tubuhnya dikasur, meraba raba sampingnya, mencari keberadaan Kyungsoo, tapi ternyata, Kai bisa melihat tubuh Kyungsoo yang sedang berkaca ria dikamar mereka.

"Am i really that cute?" Ucap Kyungsoo pada bayangannya sendiri di kaca. Kai yang baru bangun tertawa melihat itu, Kai langsung membangunkan tubuhnya dan memeluk tubuh Kyungsoo dari belakang.

"Kiyowo chagiii~ apa sekarang kau terus mengatakan itu didepan kaca?"

kyungsoo tertawa sangat imut,

"Itu menjadi ritualku sekarang setiap bertemu kaca, heehehhe"

Kai tertawa kecil,

"Kau tidak marah kan kemarin aku memberi tahu kepada para fans?"

"kenapa harus marah? You tell the truth that im really cute" ucap Kyungsoo dengan gaya aegyonya hingga membuat Kyungsoo sendiri tertawa dan tentu saja Kai semakin gemas pada Kyungsoo.

"Muah!" Kai mencium pipi Kyungsoo dari belakang.

"Ya! Mandi!" Kyungsoo mengomel kemudian membawa tubuh Kai masuk ke dalam kamar mandi.

.

.

.

.

.

"eish yang semakin hari semakin lengket saja" ejek Sehun saat Kai dan Kyungsoo keluar dari kamar mereka sambil bercanda bersama.

"Eish sirik saja manusia kurbel satu ini" Kai balik mengejek.

"konfirmasinya kapan Kai?" tiba tiba Suho mengalihkan pembicaraan mereka.

"Tunggu saja hyung" Kai tertawa sangat bahagia.

"aku jadi tidak sabar kaistal konfirmasi putus hahahah agensi kita memang benar benar hebat mengatur rumor" ucap baekhyun kemudian ikut tertawa, tentu saja Baekhyun mengerti bagaimana perasaan Kai, mengingat dulu ia juga menunggu nunggu konfirmasi putusnya dengan Taeyeon.

"Yasudah ayo kita ke tempat latihan" ajak Suho pada membernya untuk persiapan konser nanti malam.

.

.

.

"Annyeooongggg!"

"Eoh? Krystal-ssi?" Sehun menjawab saat semua sedang sibuk dengan handphonenya diruang latihan dan Krystal muncul tiba-tiba dari balik pintu.

"Kai mana?" Tanya Krystal dari sudut pintu.

"Eoh? Mau apa tanya tanya Kai?" Baekhyun menyeletuki dengan wajah mengejek

"Eish hyung, jangan galak galak begitu padaku"

Tiba tiba Kai datang bersama Kyungsoo setelah pergi mengambil pesanan makanan didepan saat jam istirahat tiba,

"Eoh? Krystal-ssi? wae?"

"bisa kita bicara di luar?"

Kai mengikuti Krystal keluar dari ruangan latihannya, melihat itu, Kyungsoo masuk begitu saja keruangan latihan setelah Kai mengusak rambutnya pelan, ia kembali memainkan handphonenya dengan wajah super jutek.

Baekhyun berbisik pada Chanyeol,

"Aku takut akan ada perang nanti"

"Hyung jangan dekat dekat kyungsoo hyung dulu" sehun malah ikut-ikutan berbisik dengan Chanbaek. Kyungsoo tiba tiba saja bangkit dari tempat duduknya kemudian keluar ruangan. Tapi para member bisa melihat Kyungsoo dan Kai berpapasan didepan pintu, dan benar saja, Kyungsoo malah mengabaikan Kai.

"Ottoke Kai? Kyungsoo marah?" Tanya baekhyun

"Kenapa?"

"Kenapa? Kau bertanya kenapa? Ya karena kau menemui Krystal tadi"

Kai menghela nafasnya, padahal sebentar lagi kai dan krystal akan konfirmasi putus.

.

.

"Hyung? Kau marah?" Tanya Kai dibackstage sebelum mereka perform.

"Ani"

"Jinjja?"

"Tidak sayangggg"

Kai langsung menghadapkan tubuh Kyungsoo kehadapannya. Kemudian Kai memberikan sebuah hadiah pada hyungnya itu,

"Mwoya?" Kyungsoo bertanya dengan bingung,

"Krystal tadi memberikan ini"

kyungsoo mengambil hadiah tersebut, kemudian membukanya,

"Eoh? Kiyowoooo~~~~"

kyungsoo mengusap ngusap boneka bear dan penguin yang telah menyatu ditangannya,

"Krystal tadi bilang apa?" Tanya Kyungsoo penasaran.

"Dia bilang dia sedih putus denganku"

Kyungsoo langsung mencubit perut Kai, " Ya! Kau mau aku tinggal pergi?" Kyungsoo melototi Kai tapi sambil tertawa kecil.

"Ah appo hyung! Dia titip salam untukmu"

Kyungsoo melepas cubitannya,

"Apa dia menyukailu?"

"Eisshhh~ tidak ada yang boleh menyukaimu selain aku"

"Cih kau ini egois sekali"

Kai hanya tertawa sebelum akhirnya Kyungso bertanya lagi,

"Apa dia kaisoo shipper?" Kyungsoo bertanya sambil tertawa hingga membuat Kai juga tertawa,

"Molla, hyung, hahahha" Kai langsung memeluk tubuh Kyungsoo dengan erat sebelum mereka naik ke atas panggung.

"However, tetaplah disisiku hyung. Jangan pernah pergi"

Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk dan mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh Kai sambil tersenyum.

Malam itu, mereka terlihat bahagia diatas panggung, tentu saja, besok akan menjadi hari yang membahagiakan juga buat para kaisoo shipper. Bahkan rasanya, Kai ingin memberitahunya malam itu juga.

.

.

.

.

"Kai? Kau sudah melihat media sosial dan televisi? Kai kyungsooo! Ireonaaa!" Baekhyun berteriak dari luar kamar Kai dan Kyungsoo sambil mengetok ngetok pintu kamar mereka.

Kai dan Kyungsoo terkekeh geli dibalik selimut melihat berbagai komentar netizen di media sosial. Mereka bahkan tidak mau bangkit dari kasur dan membiarkan keadaan mereka tanpa busana yang tertutup selimut berwarna putih. Kyungsoo terus memeluk Kai sambil ikut melihat berita konfirmasi putusnya kai dengan krystal di handphone Kai. Kyungsoo tersenyum teduh,

"hyung, ternyata mereka semua juga mengerti ya kalau ini settingan agensi"

"Tentu saja!"

"Karena mereka bisa melihat dari mataku bahwa hanya Do Kyungsoo yang aku sayang"

"Hish gombal" kyungsoo memejamkan matanya lagi berniat untuk tidur.

"Hyung kau mau tidur lagi?" Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk.

Kai kemudian menaruh handphonenya di meja lampu dan mulai membalikkan posisinya hingga berada diatas tubuh Kyungsoo.

"Kau mau melakukannya sekarang, hm?" Tanya Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Untuk merayakan ini semua, hyung" kai tersenyum tipis.

"Lalu yang semalam apa?"

"Merayakannya juga"

"Eish kau ini benar benar cabul"

Kai hanya tertawa sebelum akhirnya mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Kyungsoo kemudian melumat bibir hyungnya itu pelan dan akhirnya mengecup bibirnya sekilas,

"Gomawo, hyung"

"Hm? Gomawo? Untuk apa?"

"Sudah mau bertahan dalam badai yang kita lalui kemarin"

Kyungsoo tersenyum,

"kau yang terbaik, hyung. Kau bahkan lebih kuat dariku"

"ah yang benar?" Kyungsoo malah mengejek sambil tertawa.

"Eisshhhh biarkan akuuu berkata kata romantissss hyungggghhhh" Kai menutup selimut mereka dan mulai mengusak rambutnya di leher Kyungsoo hingga membuat Kyungsoo menggeliat hebat di kasur, tentu saja, itu membuat Kai semakin bergairah. Kai akhirnya mengunci pergerakan Kyungsoo dan membuat Kyungsoo terdiam saat Kai mulai lagi menempelkan bibirnya dan melumat pelan bibir Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo bahkan merasa kehabisan nafas karena Kai terus menerus menguasai bibir dan lidah Kyungsoo.

"AW!" Kai tiba-tiba berteriak saat tangan Kyungsoo meremas kasar milik Kai.

"hyung pelan-pelan! Aku bukannya merasakan nikmat, tapi malah kesakitan" Kai mengoceh setelah melepas ciumannya.

"Siapa suruh menciumku dengan binal! Kalau aku mati kehabisan nafas karena ciuman bagaimana, eoh?"

Kai tertawa mendengar ucapan Kyungsoo,

"Ya! kenapa tertawa?" teriak Kyungsoo setelah meremas lagi milik Kai lebih kasar. Kai hanya menunjukkan wajah kesakitannya tanpa bersuara, bahkan sambil tertawa.

"arrata arrata~"

Kai langsung mengusap pelan rambut Kyungsoo, kemudian mengelus pipinya,

"Jangan marah begitu di hari bahagia ini, hyung."

Wajah Kyungsoo mulai memerah, yang benar saja, Kai sedang duduk diatasnya dan tangan Kai terus mengelus setiap inci tubuhnya, Kyungsoo pasti sedang terangsang saat itu juga.

Dengan segera, Kyungsoo mengalungkan tangannya di leher Kai.

"geumanehhhh" lenguh Kyungsoo yang wajahnya sudah memerah dibuat Kai, kemudian Kyungsoo mencubit perut Kai.

"AW!" Kai mulai berteriak kesakitan lagi, "ada apalagi sih, hyung?"

"Kau mau mengerjaiku, hm?" Kyungsoo mengomel lagi,

"Kalau aku melakukannya dengan kasar kau marah, aku melakukannya dengan lembut juga marah"

Kyungsoo langsung membalikkan tubuhnya hingga ia yang berada diatas tubuh Kai,

"Eoh? binal sekali, sih pacarku? Kau yang mau melakukannya?"

Kyungsoo langsung melumat bibir Kai dengan pelan untuk menghentikan Kai berbicara. Kai tersenyum dalam ciumannya, kemudian Kai mendudukkan tubuhnya hingga kini mereka berdua dalam posisi duduk dengan Kyungsoo diatasnya.

"AH!" Kyungsoo berteriak saat milik Kai tanpa sengaja masuk ke dalam lubangnya.

Kai tertaawa kecil kemudian mengajak bibir Kyungsoo saling melumat lagi.

"goyangkan, sayang" ucap Kai dengan lembut ditelinga Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo mulai menggoyangkan pinggulnya sambil meremas rambut Kai dengan wajah menahan nikmat. Kyungsoo terus mendesah seiring Kai mengecupi setiap inci tubuh Kyungsoo.

Hari itu, mereka melakukannya lagi, bahkan seharian penuh tanpa keluar kamar. Ah! para member sudah menduganya, hari ini, Kyungsoo pasti dihabisi Kai sampai malam.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **THE END.**

 **HAIIIIII AKU LAGI BAHAGIAAAA BANGEEEETTTTT!**

 **SIAPA YANG UDAH BACA WHY I SHOULD PROTECT HIM?**

 **ALHAMDULILLAH JADI KENYATAAN TUH DOA KALIAN SEMUAAAA, GAIS.**

 **HAHAH DISINI GAUSAH NISTAIN MBAK KRYS YA KASIAN JADINYA AKU JADIIN DIA KAISOO SHIPPER AJA DEH HAHAHHA**

 **KEEP SUPPORT KAISOO GAIS!**

 **A** **YO KAISOO SHIPPER KITA BERPELUKAN**


End file.
